Obliviate
by Keliani Caldas
Summary: "Estas alegrias violentas, têm fins violentos. Falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora que num beijo se consomem" Obliviate. Obliviate. A palavra que se repetia na minha mente como se me perseguisse, como se fosse a única que eu conhecia. Obliviate. Um carma, um tormento. - Fic HHR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Você sabe, eu sei: Nada disso me pertence. Mesmo que eu sinta que faz parte de mim. Tudo é da Tia JK, a primeira mulher a se tornar milionária _escrevendo _( Nunca vou deixar de admirá-la por isso)

**N/A: **Vamos colocar uns pingos nos i's. Essa fanfic aqui, comecei a escrever acho que há mais ou menos dois anos atrás. Para um projeto na seção HHR do 6v, Fawkes. Sou apaixonada por essa fic e pelo que está por vir. Primeiro porque é uma idéia meio antiga, daqueles tempos bons do fandom. Segundo porque amo escrever e já escrevi tantas partes dessa fic pelos meus cadernos e folhas que realmente preciso terminá-la.

Ela começa no exato momento que Rony deixou Harry e Hermione. Todo o cânon de JK está intacto _até aí. _

Ela não foi betada, o que é algo bem ruim ( hey, você que está lendo isso e é uma beta, adoraria que você betasse o resto da fic rsrsrs).

Esse capítulo é do ponto de vista de Hermione. Entretanto, terão outros pontos de vista ao longo da fanfic. O segundo capítulo, por exemplo. A narração não será a todo tempo em primeira pessoa, haverão partes que serão em terceira. ( desculpem por isso, mas ás vezes é necessário rsrs)

Sim, é uma LONG. Então, deixa sua forcinha nas reviews para que eu possa continuar firme e forte! Ajuda muitooooo mesmo a gente que está lutando para escrever e continuar nesse mundo divo que é o nosso HHR.

É isso, aproveitem e sugestões e opiniões são sempre bem vindas!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Obliviate<span>**

_Obliviate_. _Obliviate_. A palavra que se repetia na minha mente como se me perseguisse, como se fosse a única que eu conhecia._ Obliviate, obliviate_. Um carma, um tormento.

**1. Tempestade e rochas**

Fora muito difícil estar ali, onde eu estava. Perdida em algum ponto do mapa com Harry e Ron, depois de lançar sobre meus pais um feitiço de esquecimento. Mas eu jamais deixaria que se machucassem por minha causa. E o meu lugar naquela guerra estava fora de discussão. Meu lugar era _lutando._

A barraca estava mal iluminada quando Harry e eu finalmente começamos a achar algumas repostas. Sempre admirei a maneira como Harry raciocinava, algo como inteligência natural,_ impulsiva_.

Eu falava algo e a primeira frase que vinha à sua mente fazia sentido, porque ele era capaz de ligar as lembranças, analisar as palavras do momento. Suas mãos suavam um pouco, e ele ficava tão concentrado que seus olhos se focavam somente em um ponto: em mim. Ele sempre esperava a minha resposta que junto aos pensamentos dele, construíam um sentido para aquele labirinto de mistérios. Tínhamos mania de completar a frase um do outro, apenas para certificar que estávamos pensando de maneira igual.

Ron jamais gostara quando Harry e eu ficávamos a sós, ou quando começávamos a solucionar os problemas e ele não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo. Por isso, sua expressão quando nos viu fora obscura. Seus olhos se tornaram de um azul muio ácido, tempestuoso, igual ao mar que se contorce violento quando em meio à tempestade. Se me perguntassem naquela hora, eu poderia ouvir o mar batendo nas rochas, impiedoso.

Desde que éramos crianças de onze anos, eu aprendi algo sobre Ron: Ele não sabe lidar com contrariações. Algo se alarma em sua mente e ele age da forma mais impulsiva que consegue.

Ele falava de maneira rígida e Harry respondia como igual. Acusações foram trocadas, junto com a fala que fora substituída por gritos em plenos pulmões. Gritavam sobre morte, sobre o mártir de abandonar uma família – meus olhos fitaram o chão quase de imediato porque enquanto competiam a respeito de quem possuía a maior bagagem de tragédias na vida, me recordara do feitiço que havia posto em meus pais para que se esquecem de mim: _Obliviate._

Será que nenhum deles entendia que a guerra que havia lá fora, era algo muito maior do que sacrifícios pessoais, ou egoísmo? Era muito maior do que paixão, ou disputa de quem é o mais sofrido. O medalhão, acendia em vermelho vivo no peito de Ron, gritei para que ele tirasse aquilo do pescoço, mas tudo o que ele fazia era urrar de raiva. E Harry, com toda a decepção que carregava dentro de si, gritava também.

Mas que inferno, eles não percebiam que _não podiam_ se descontrolar daquela maneira? Tudo ficava pior, e o limite chegou quando eles puxaram as varinhas, conjurei um feitiço antes mesmo de pensarem na palavra estupefaça.

Em menos de dois segundos uma barreira invisível se formou, Harry e eu ficamos de um lado da barreira e Ron, sozinho, em outro. Ele me fitou rancoroso e mais uma vez, as ondas azuis tempestuosas se colidiram contra as rochas. Ron falou o meu nome, e me chamou para ir, para _fujir_, e apesar de ter passado a minha vida usando aquela palavra para tudo que ia de encontro aos meus conceitos de auto controle e sensatez,

eu achei aquela idéia ridícula, momentânea demais. Como a droga de todos os impulsos que Harry e Ron viviam tendo. A diferença era que eu calculava as conseqüências, eles não. E por isso me olhavam aguardando uma resposta que no fim das contas, mudaria tudo.

A chuva ressoava na barraca como se a quisesse machucar. _Ferir._ Da mesma maneira que Ron me olhava por ter demorado demais para responder, por afinal, ter dúvida.

Fitei Harry, e o vi sem forças, o vi sem futuro, o vi sem _vida. _Por que assim como eu, ele estava só. Ron tinha sua família, Ginny tinha sua família, mas Harry jamais teve, e agora, eu também não. Seus olhos tinham cor de lágrimas, assim como os meus, e houve tanta identificação ali, que me vi carregando uma cicatriz no meio da testa.

_Obliviate_. _Obliviate_. A palavra que se repetia na minha mente como se me perseguisse, como se fosse a única que eu conhecia._ Obliviate, obliviate_. Um carma, um tormento.

Eu não poderia ir embora, senão jamais aquelas palavras poderiam ser desfeitas, senão jamais, a minha mãe me abraçaria tão apertado que me deixaria sem ar.

E esse foi o outro motivo que não me deixou partir

_ Não Ron, n-ós... nós prometemos que iríamos ficar -

_Ah, entendi. Você escolhe ficar com ele. - Falou como se fosse uma sentença e lento demais para quem estava supostamente agindo por impulso. O mar azul escuro batera pela ultima vez nas rochas, e ele se foi.

O mundo ficara repentinamente preto e branco, e então, Gritei.

Gritei para que voltasse, gritei para que me ouvisse nem que seja pela última vez, o meu próprio feitiço de proteção em impediu de alcançar Ron a tempo, mas mesmo assim tentei correr ao seu alcance , a chuva se colava a mim, _se fundia._ Jamais odiei tanto Ron em toda a minha vida, nem quando ele se recusara a falar comigo em Hogwarts, nem quando beijara Lavander na minha frente. Nada se comparava aquilo.

Entrei na barraca, e chorei porque era impossível vê-lo novamente , porque era impossível vencer aquela guerra. Porque de todo o jeito, era impossível ver os meus pais novamente e porque era impossível ignorar todos aqueles sinais que indicavam que era verdade: eu havia escolhido Harry.

Quando no final da noite ele colocou de forma sutil um cobertor sobre os meus ombros, e respirou como se uma ligeira falta de ar o tomasse, não o olhei, ou disse uma palavra sequer. Mas não pude deixar de agradecê-lo mentalmente por ser tão gentil mesmo que não fosse obrigado a isso ou imposto por alguma regra social imperativa. Ele fora gentil porque assim ele o era e não havia explicações. Era Harry, _apenas Harry_. Não consigo dizer quanto tempo fiquei acordada, ou se dormi.

Na manhã seguinte, fora muito difícil sentir o cheiro da floresta, saber onde estávamos e não observar as sardas que se formavam cada vez mais na ponta do nariz de Ron. Fora muito difícil sequer abrir os olhos. Porque enquanto estavam fechados eu poderia pensar que Ron ainda estaria ali, com seu mau humor matutino e que Harry não estaria tão triste quanto estava.

Harry já estava acordado e terrivelmente longe. Me mexi no beliche, incerta. E tudo doeu. Doeu tanto que chorei novamente. E tentei não chorar alto o suficiente para Harry ouvir. Mas ele ouviu – sempre ouvia- e suspirou. Entrou na barraca e me fitou.

_ Ham... Hermione, eu..sabe, eu... eu poderia ter feito algo, então, e-eu pod-eria, não sei...digo..- me levantei e o abracei interrompendo sua tentativa de pedido de desculpas.

_ Você não precisa se desculpar- ele ficou surpreso com o meu abraço e relaxou imediatamente, pondo uma de suas mãos nas minhas costas.

_ Isso é patético – Continuei – Não posso simplesmente chorar o tempo todo. – falei limpando as lágrimas. E ele começou:

_ Mas você sabe, você tem todo o direito e eu sei que está realmente triste...- O interrompi pela segunda vez.

_ Ele tem razão, eu escolhi ficar aqui, escolhi você, Harry. – Ele franziu o cenho e percebi que estava confuso, mas não consegui imaginar o motivo. Então a compreensão me tomou. Ele havia tomado minha frase por outro sentido, Ron andava muito enciumado e falar em voz alta para Harry que eu havia escolhido ele, o fez pensar que eu havia escolhido _gostar dele. _Eu gargalhei fazendo um som estranho porque minha voz ainda estava embargada pelo choro.

_ Oh não, Harry. Não desta maneira. Você não precisa se preocupar em eu estar apaixonada por você. – falei entre risos. Ele pareceu ficar feliz por me ver rindo. Mas seus olhos ainda mostraram certa confusão e me disse:

_ Mas eu não me preocuparia se você estivesse. – quis disfarçar minha surpresa com sua resposta e ainda limpando algumas lágrimas que restavam em minhas bochechas, comentei distraída ainda tentando sorrir: _ Claro que não, Claro que não! Ah Harry, você está agora igualzinho a ele com esses comentários.

Mas Harry não gostara do que eu disse e perguntou de forma rápida se eu poderia ficar na vigia pois ele estava deveras cansado e precisava dormir. Ambos sabíamos que citar Ron dessa forma não nos traria boas sensações. Dei tapinhas em seu braço como sinal de que tudo ficaria bem. Ele me puxou para um novo abraço, suspirou em sinal de desfalecimento e me soltou. Quantos dias como aquele ainda estavam por vir?

Odiei Ron silenciosamente mais uma vez, e fui até a vigia. Prometi a mim mesma que tentaria não pensar tanto nele, que seria mais forte e que distrairia a minha mente da melhor forma que conseguisse.

_Não consegui._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham entendido tudo!

Espero postar o segundo capítulo em breve.

Então, o que acharam?

sem mais ( For while, babys).


	2. Chapter 2

** N/A: **Esse capítulo está dividido em três partes:

1. Uma lembrança de Hermione sobre Ron

2. Os trechos de HP e as relíquias da morte que achei interessante para a contextualização da fic. Os trechos estão em _itálico_.

3. No "presente", Harry e Hermione na barraca.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. Chá com gotas de limão.<strong>

**Verão, 1997.**

_ O que foi?

_ O que foi o quê?

_Você é retardado ou o quê? Pare de ficar me olhando Ronald Weasley!

_ Mas não posso evitar, você está maravilhosa!

_ Oh, aprendeu isso em seu livro também? – Ron ficou em choque e muito corado. Vermelho cor Weasley, vermelho de cabelos, de rosto, de orelhas. Vermelho de lindo.

_ COMO VOCÊ SABE SOBRE O LIVRO? – ele falou alto demais e olhei para os lados para ver se alguém estava nos ouvindo. Não estava. Ron era só mais um Weasley falando alto demais, naquela noite de casamento de Gui e Fleur. Poucos eram aqueles que não estavam falando alto com suas cabeças ruivas e despreocupadas.

_Eu tenho minhas fontes, Ron. – falei o desafiando e ele cerrou os olhos.

_ Mais uma mal criação e chamo a tia Muriel para falar da sua má postura e dos tornozelos finos. – eu havia merecido essa, mas quando ele terminou de falar, sorriu. E eu só estava agindo assim porque era _estranho demais _a forma como Ron vinha me tratando. Sempre tão atencioso, sempre preocupado em me fazer rir ou ser gentil. Eu estava deveras envergonhada. Aquele não era seu normal. O que ele pretendia com aquilo , afinal?

Eu não sabia, mas me sentia verdadeiramente leve quando ele me olhava daquele jeito, como seu eu realmente fosse _especial._

_ Ei Hermione, é brincadeira. Você está realmente bonita hoje, Tia Muriel não gosta de ninguém. – Ele ia tocar no meu braço ao fim de sua frase, mas não o fez. Como se um leve receio o tomasse. Eu sorri e com um pensamento feliz de como guardaria para sempre a forma do seu rosto quando disse a palavra "Bonita", se referindo a mim, o chamei para ir ao encontro de nossos amigos. Por que não eu não sabia como agir? por quanto tempo eu esperei que ele me tratasse realmente como uma garota...

Estava acontecendo, não estava? Realmente parecia que Ron estava _gostando_ de mim.

X

**Verão, 1997.**

— _Um pesadelo, aquela Muriel, — disse Rony, secando a sua testa com a manga. — Ela costumava vir todo Natal, aí, graças a deus, ela se sentiu ofendida porque Fred e Jorge colocaram uma bomba de bosta na sua cadeira no jantar. Papai sempre diz que ela vai tirá-los do testamento – como se eles se importassem, eles vão acabar mais ricos que qualquer um na família, do jeito como estão indo... Uau, — ele completou, piscando rapidamente enquanto Hermione se aproximava deles. — Você está incrível!__  
><em>_—Sempre o tom de surpresa, — disse Hermione, mas ela sorriu. Ela usava um vestido lilás, muito leve com saltos altos que combinam; e o cabelo liso e brilhante. — Sua tia avó Muriel não concorda, acabei de encontrá-la escadaria acima enquanto ela entregava a tiara para Fleur. Ela disse, —"Ohhh querida, essa é a sangue ruim?" e então, "má postura e tornozelos finos".__  
><em>_—Não leve a sério, ele é rude com todos, — disse Rony._

_Harry Potter e as Relíqueas da Morte – cap 9 " O casamento"._

X

— _Então... nós ainda não temos o que comer!__  
><em>_— Cala a boca, Rony — interrompeu Hermione. — Harry, o que aconteceu? Por que você acha que não conseguiria conjurar um Patrono? Você o conjurou perfeitamente ontem!__  
><em>_— Eu não sei.__  
><em>_Ele se largou em uma das velhas poltronas na barraca de Perkins, se sentindo mais humilhado agora. Ele temia que alguma coisa estivesse errada com ele.__Ontem__parecia ter sido muito tempo atrás.__Hoje__ele parecia ter treze anos de novo, o único que desmaiou no Expresso Hogwarts. Rony chutou a perna de uma cadeira.__  
><em>_— O quê? — ele rosnou para Hermione.__  
><em>_— Eu estou morrendo de fome! Tudo que eu comi, desde que sangrei quase até à morte, foi um punhado de cogumelos!__  
><em>_—Vai lá e luta com os dementadores do seu modo, então! — disse Harry, aflito.__  
><em>_— Eu iria, mas meu braço está numa tipóia, caso você não tenha notado.__  
><em>_— Que conveniente!__  
><em>_— E o que você acha que eu deveria...__  
><em>_— Claro! — gritou Hermione, batendo as mãos na testa e calando os dois. — Harry me dê o medalhão. Anda! — disse ela impaciente, estalando seus dedos na frente dele, esperando que ele reagisse. — A Horcrux, Harry, você ainda a está usando!__  
><em>_Ela estendeu as mãos e Harry ergueu a corrente dourada sobre sua cabeça. No momento em que o medalhão desfez o contato com a sua pele, ele se sentiu surpreendentemente livre e leve. Ele não havia percebido o quanto estava nervoso ou que havia algo pressionando seu estômago, até a hora as sensações se foram._

_— Está melhor? — Perguntou Hermione__  
><em>_— Sim... muito melhor!_

Harry Potter e as Relíqueas da Morte, cap. 15. Vingança dos Duendes.

X

**Outono, 1997.**

Prometi tanto a mim mesma que perdida em conseguir cumprir tudo, não cumprira nada.

Gostaria realmente de culpar o medalhão, quando o estava usando, afirmando que era ele que fazia com que meus pensamentos corressem sobre a lembrança dos sorrisos sempre tão constantes de Ron, que era culpa inteira do medalhão que eu não conseguia trocar muitas palavras com Harry, que ele não me irritava quando estava absurdamente isolado.

Que era culpa inteira daquele objeto maldito que minha mente me lembrava o quão mal humorado Ron andava ultimamente, o quanto não colaborava com nada e fazia apenas mal dizer todos os nossos esforços e que sua ida fora apenas um reflexo de todos aqueles dias de aborrecimento.

_Gostaria realmente. _

Mas eu sabia com muita clareza que a culpa era minha. Que todo o peso e tristeza e angústia e falsa segurança e melancolia e agonia e lágrimas e tudo, era apenas culpa minha. Porque pensava demasiado na realidade e quando se é assim, se é alguém triste, atormentado pelos fatos.

Harry e eu decidimos que seria muito mais prudente se mudássemos de lugar, mas sabíamos o que isto significava, significava que Ron jamais poderia nos encontrar novamente. Que ele havia ido para sempre. E doía pensar em pontos que não tem mais retorno.

Todas as minhas ações, desde que posso me lembrar, eram calculadas, os livros que lia, os inúmeros deveres, a rotina de monitoria. Sempre procurei prever as consequências para que minhas ações não me levassem a caminhos que eu não queria. Prever era sempre mais seguro. E ninguém pode saber como foi duro tentar manter tudo isso, tentar controlar todas essas coisas com um amigo como Harry.

Não que Ron não me tirasse do sério. Não é isso que estou falando, ele me irritava e eu ficava absurdamente brava em nossas discussões pela maneira como sempre parecia menosprezar quem eu era. Mas tudo isso era controlável. Dentro de mim, de alguma forma, eu sempre achava que as coisas se resolveriam, porque não havia risco mortal.

Mas com Harry, sempre havia.

Não fazia sentido tentar prever as consequências do meu futuro, dos meus atos, se um dos meus melhores amigos estava sempre à um fio de ir-se para sempre.

Harry estava a um passo da morte todos os anos. Não era justo tentar prever as coisas só para mim. Por isso sempre fora difícil manter uma zona de conforto na vida que vivíamos, porque Harry jamais esteve em uma.

Ele ia de encontro a minha estabilidade e por vezes me pegava a beira da loucura por causa de todas as coisas que lhe aconteciam. Uma detenção cruel que o fazia escrever em sua própria carne, um torneio com tarefas especialmente destrutivas que culminaram no retorno de Voldemort, uma luta frente à frente com Comensais da Morte e tantas outras situações que nos deixavam de mãos atadas ao que Harry estava enfrentando.

E esse era o pior sentimento de todos. _Impotência_.

Ler todos os livros que haviam no mundo bruxo ou ir com ele à todas as missões que fossem necessárias não era o suficiente para garantir que no final de tudo ele estaria a salvo, porque ele sempre arranjava uma maneira de estar perto demais da morte. Mesmo com todos os meus esforços.

Ron jamais iria entender porque escolhi ficar e não ir com ele. Nunca quis trair Ron, mas ele tinha apoio, poderia voltar à toca. Ele era _puro-sangue, _estaria a salvo. Harry não. Ele nunca estava. E sempre havia essa sensação de falsa segurança ao seu redor. A sensação de mesmo que aparentemente bem, algo poderia acontecer com ele a qualquer instante. E por Deus, isso sempre fora tão torturante!

Harry e eu não nos falávamos muito. Era sempre o necessário e resolvíamos manter aquele silêncio mútuo de auto flagelamento. A verdade era que o silêncio doía mais que tudo.

Até _aquele dia_.

A noite estava úmida, e o vento transitava entre frio e veemente. Enquanto pensava _mais uma vez _em tudo que estávamos vivendo. Nada me fazia esquecer os olhos desfocados dos meus pais quando lancei o feitiço sobre eles. A maneira como os castanho-claro vivos da minha mãe se tornaram opacos e embaçados, como a sabedoria que meu pai carregava em seu olhar se tornara vazia.

Fora nesse instante que escutei algo de dentro da barraca. Urros estridentemente altos alcançaram os meus ouvidos e eu corri para dentro da barraca, Harry se contorcia e suava anormalmente, suas mãos se apertavam rudes entre os lençóis e eu começava a ver o sangue se formando. Ele gritara mais uma vez.

Eu enxerguei várias cores e nenhuma ao mesmo tempo, eu ouvia vários sons, e ao mesmo tempo só os urros doentios de Harry, em menos de segundos eu estava agarrada à sua camisa, chamando o seu nome e implorando para que acordasse.

Céus, aquilo era aterrorizante. Sua face ficava cada vez mais lívida. Por que ele não acordava, porquê? O abracei apertado e gritei seu nome, fitava cada ponto do seu rosto e pedi em súplicas que ficasse bem. O medalhão estava ao redor do seu pescoço e o retirei de uma só vez.

Harry acordou. Seus olhos muito abertos me fitaram e me viram sentada ao seu lado na cama com as mãos em cima da sua camisa.

_Você está bem? Foi só um sonho Harry, só um sonho! – falei muito rápido e agitada. Ele ainda estava atordoado, sem acreditar que era realmente eu que estava na sua frente.

_Não foi só um sonho. Não foi...- ele ainda ofegava, sua respiração estava descompassada. E ele passou a mão no cabelos, preocupado. Continuou: _ Eu era _ele_ e ele estava furioso porque não está conseguindo encontrar alguém, ele acabou de matar dois trouxas só para ter onde descontar sua raiva. – Não era preciso ser gênio para saber que ele estava falando sobre Voldemort, Harry se levantou sentando na cama ficando de frente pra mim.

_ Isso não pode ser seguro...Você precisa tentar fechar sua mente, não é nada saudável...

_ Mas pelo menos sabemos onde ele está e o que está _fazendo _– Fiquei bastante chateada ao ouvir sua palavras, porque se Dumbledore achava perigoso essa relação que Voldemort e Harry tinha, então, decididamente havia algum perigo ali.

_ Não Hermione, não comece com essa cara, estamos absolutamente perdidos aqui! Você sabe disso, você mesma falou que achava que eu sabia o que estava fazendo – Ele me fitou magoado.

_ Se você se refere ao que Ro...- Mas antes de conseguir concluir minha frase, ele me interrompeu

_ Estou me referindo exatamente à isso! Eu via vocês dois conversando sobre mim. Por que ficou se concorda com ele?

_ Eu não falei da maneira que você pensa que eu falei! E você nem ao menos me deu a chance de explicar! - falei tentando fazer com que me escutasse. Era isso, precisávamos esclarecer tudo para que tudo ficasse bem. Quando me fitou com um interesse absurdo pela resposta, percebi que éramos dois que sofriam com o silencio e resignação.

_ Eu e..- comecei, mas falar o nome de Rony dessa maneira, tão deliberadamente, como se estivesse tudo bem não era uma boa maneira de iniciar aquela conversa.

_ Eu e ...você sabe... estávamos preocupados em você não saber para onde ir. A guerra já está acontecendo lá fora, Harry! E tanta coisa ruim pode acontecer se não formos rápidos! Eu disse a ele que realmente...pensei que você sabia mais coisas. Porque eu realmente pensei! Mas isso não lhe desmerece em nada! Você tem sido maravilhoso desde que Dumbledore morreu, sem se esquecer do seu dever, terminando com Gina, aceitando seu fardo, nos deixando ajudar, executando planos, tentando pensar e pensar...Você só tem menos informações do que deveria, mas isso não quer dizer que não vamos conseguir, que não vamos achar uma solução, – O olhei firme e levantei o queixo levemente - _ Sempre achamos.

Fiquei muito apreensiva com o que ele ia me dizer, poderia significar mais noites de silêncio sem limites, mais resignação exacerbada. Seus olhos estavam muito fixos nos meus desde que comecei a falar e quando concluí, ele sorriu de forma contida, só com o canto da boca.

_ Esse foi o melhor pedido de desculpas que eu já recebi, e ao menos tinha a palavra desculpas! Como consegue, Hermione? – Ele me abraçou e eu corei, quando percebeu minhas bochechas quentes, ele riu. Realmente riu, um riso genuíno. Que eu não ouvia a meses, nem quando Ron ainda estava conosco.

_ Você não lida muito bem com elogios, não é? – ele falou sorrindo e levantando-se da beliche. O olhei surpresa, e pus uma das mãos na cintura.

_Definitivamente, não é você quem está me dizendo isso! Não pode ser! QUANTA HIPOCRISIA! – falei tentando ser irônica sem conseguir conter o riso

_Eu... O quê? Eu lido da forma mais normal possível com elogios! – Agora eu estava rindo verdadeiramente.

_Não, Harry, você é a pessoa mais humilde que eu conheço. Você fica MUITO constrangido quando alguém te elogia.– Ele me olhou ainda sorrindo e disse passando a mão por cima do meu ombro e me guiando até a cozinha.

_ Acabei de receber um elogio seu e estou absurdamente bem. – Ele sorriu mostrando muito os dentes para mostrar como estava se sentindo bem. Preparei um chá enquanto ele ia até a vigia e levei para ele assim que ficou pronto. Era um chá de folhas que havia encontrado na floresta com gotas de limão. Ele fingiu que estava bom e tomou parecendo satisfeito enquanto colocava novamente sua mão sobre meu ombro.

Estávamos sorrindo feito bobos e isso não significava que tivéssemos esquecido de todas as nossas obrigações, acontecera que por um instante Harry aceitara a possibilidade de vencer a guerra com aquelas minhas palavras de conforto. Havia um caminho tão duro ainda. Mas naquele instante, com o chá de gotas de limão e nossos corpos tão perto um do outro. Nos sentíamos invencíveis.

Fora como se tudo se aquecesse dentro de mim, porque era bom tê-lo de volta quando não tinha mais ninguém. Acima de qualquer coisa – até mesmo de herói - Harry era meu melhor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Segundo capítulo postado!

Espero MESMO que vocês tenham entendido todos os sentimentos de Hermione. A esperança de Ron gostar de Ron, ver como ele parecia mais gentil nesse ano e depois assitir seu mau-humor, sua partida. Escolher não ir com Ron por causa de Harry, por ver como sempre estava a um passo de vê-lo morto.

A dúvida TXARAM está justamente em cima do ponto: Se ela gostava mesmo de ron, e o fato dele ir embora significava que talvez nunca mais se vissem, isso não fazia com que Harry e Ron ficassem no mesmo patamar? Se ela escolheu ficar na busca das horcruxes com Harry por medo de perdê-lo para sempre (morrer, voldemort, aquelas coisas), então isso justifica não ir embora com Rony mesmo que a partida deste tbm significa perdê-lo para sempre? eita TXARAMRAM

Vou colocar um pouco de Ginny no próximo capítulo, e um pouco de Rony tb.

Foi difícil fazer esse capitulo, e está dificil fazer o próximo. Porque tem todo o dilema Hermione " Amo Ron, mas porque Harry me faz tão bem?".

e aquele paranauê de duas pessoas sozinhas, perdidas, prestes a morrer.

_JayMJane:_ Obrigada pela Review! isso é realmente muito importante para a gente que tá escrevendo. Vi que você comentou algo sobre Appartenir tb, outra fic que vai ter continuação. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio.

_Vihctoria:_ Mulher, obrigado por dar seu apoio, por estar sendo tão legal, e pelas nossas PM's sobre direito kkkk

E agora todo o resto que viu, achou interessante, quer saber o vem a seguir, então comenta, deixa sua review, dá sua opinião. Realmente nos faz querer escrever mais! É mais do que inspirador!

Sem mais ( for While haha),

Keliani Caldas.


	3. Sob vários olhares

**N/A: **

Como avisei no início, a fic é em primeira pessoa e do ponto de vista de Hermione, Porém, quando o ponto de vista muda, a fic fica em terceira pessoa.

Dediquei esse capítulo ao ponto de vista de alguns personagens sobre o que está acontecendo.

Temos Minerva, Nevile, Harry e Rony.

Acho importante ler na ordem!

ps. Para quem não sabe, JK em uma de suas entrevistas falou da vida de Minerva, que ela sofreu muito por amar um trouxa e que teve que o perder. Então, para Minerva a "perda" de um amor é algo muito delicado. Porque segundo Jk, ela nunca superou isso.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sob vários olhares.<strong>

Pov's Minerva.

Hermione Granger era sua aluna preferida. Ponto.

Não admitiria isso em voz alta à ninguém. Mas achava que ela tinha alguma noção disto quando Minerva pediu uma autorização do próprio ministério da magia para conceder à sua aluna um vira-tempo.

Sentia falta dela em suas aulas e nos horários livres, sempre cheia de dúvidas e conhecimento. Hermione era uma bruxa fantástica.

Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido com os pais dela, mas desde que vira a forma como ela defendera seus amigos no primeiro ano por causa de um trasgo, Minerva soube que a menina havia escolhido seu destino. Seu destino era ao lado de Harry Potter, mesmo que a guerra que estavam vivendo agora tivesse como um de seus objetivos principais eliminar pessoas como ela. Nascida Trouxa. Por isso, não se surpreendou quando soube que viajavam juntos, escondidos.

O Potter. Minerva gostava muito de Harry Potter também, porque coisas muito ruins aconteceram à ele muito cedo, e ela teve a oportunidade de acompanhar tudo de muito perto. Minerva via como Alvo Dumbledore tinha expectativas grandes sobre o garoto e apesar de sua austeridade, Minerva também faria de tudo para protegê-lo. Passaria um dia inteiro transformada como Animaga para observar seus parentes, enfrentaria uma bruxa com cara de sapa do ministério para enfatizar que ajudaria Harry a se tornar Auror.

Minerva via muito a semelhança que Harry tinha com seu pai, em detalhes tão pequenos que era impossível que o mais novo se desse conta.

Ela lembra bem a maneira como Tiago Potter esquecia os óculos tortos na cara de vez em quando. Ou como se sentava de forma distraída e largada na cadeira. Como voava de forma impressionante na sua vassoura e como tinha um pavio muito curto. Minerva se lembra de detalhes tão pequenos como esses porque via Potter e Black pelo menos uma vez por semana nas detenções. Era quase sagrado.

Havia outra terrível semelhança, os dois eram Heróis natos. A maneira como Seu pai morreu para proteger a família, para tentar deter Voldemort fora louvável.

Quem diria que tanto sangue devesse ser derramado para que a esperança de paz pudesse existir.

E Isso era o que Minerva mais temia. A morte muitas vezes significava a paz. Era um preço muito alto, Minerva, pensou. E sabia que como seu pai, Harry Potter também não pestanejaria em cumprir.

E era por isso que estava tão preocupada com sua aluna favorita, Hermione Granger.

Porque ela o seguiria, estaria enfurnada em todos os muquinfos de lugares e em todas as missões, e lutas que Harry se metesse. Hermione podia ser muito mandona quando queria, mas a verdade era que toda a guerra dependia disso também. Porque, assim como sabia que Hermione estaria com ele, sabia o estrago que seria se ela não estivesse.

Seu poder sobre Potter era assustador. Minerva comentara isso com Harry em seu quinto ano. Os dois não se davam conta de como a relação deles influenciava todo mundo bruxo. Era muito bom que Harry tivesse Hermione para ouvir.

Oh sim, muito bom. E Minerva esperava que os esforços dos dois não fossem em vão, e que sua aluna não morresse junto dele quando o visse indo em direção a morte.

Existia essa possibilidade, não existia?

E se existia, Minerva sabia que Hermione pereceria tal qual Harry. Se não da forma física, mas de forma espiritual. Sua aluna passara sua vida inteira o ajudando em suas missões, em seus dilemas. Ela conseguiria seguir adiante? Minerva tinha medo disso.

Só ela sabia como era sofrer por amor. Como era sofrer por não ter quem queria.

A morte poderia trazer esperança de paz. Mas quem morria nunca morria só. Carregava junto as pessoas mais próximas.

Suspirou.

Hogwarts estava uma bagunça. Ela não conseguia entender como Dumbledore confiara tanto em Servero Snape sendo ele aquela pessoa detestável que estava se mostrando ser.

Ele passara por ela no salão principal nesse instante e ela ergueu a cabeça, contraindo os lábios formando uma fina linha de indignação. Maldito, pensou.

Ela faria o que pudesse para proteger seus alunos. Hermione Granger era sua aluna também, certo? Ela deveria fazer alguma coisa.

Qualquer coisa...Mas não conseguia pensar em nada eficaz.

Minerva se sentou no seu lugar na mesa dos professores e assim que seus olhos se ergueram para ver todo o salão principal, a expressão de Gina Weasley lhe chamou a atenção.

Ela estava lendo um jornal e havia tanta confusão que Minerva se surpreendeu. Ela franziu o cenho e por dois segundos ou três sua expressão ficara de uma raiva muito pura. Alguém lhe tocou o ombro e Weasley se virou tratando de modificar a expressão muito depressa. Quando seu colega da Grifinória saiu , Gina voltou a olhar seu jornal com sua expressão de confusão. Ela estava lendo a matéria.

Em tempos de Guerra, jornais se tornavam artigos valiosos e eram capaz de fazer com que até pessoas como Gina Weasley que Minerva nunca viu folheando nada além de uma revista de Quadribol e o semanário das bruxas ficasse completamente interessada em notícias. Ela e Potter tinham namorado no ano passado, não era?

Minerva tentava se lembrar mas a memória era muito vaga porque mal via os dois juntos. Ele sempre parecia ocupado demais, com treinos de Quadribol e reuniões com Dumbledore.

Se namoravam ou não, Minerva ficou muito curiosa pelo que a garota estava lendo no jornal. Viu de longe que era o Profeta e pensou que nada de bom poderia sair dali. Minerva olhou por cima da mesa dos professores e viu que um dos irmãos Carrows acabara de se levantar deixando um exemplar. Sem pensar duas vezes pegou o jornal. A capa a sobressaltou porque o Profeta diário gostava de omitir as coisas importantes como os desaparecimentos e mortes para que a população pudesse pensar que não estavam na pior guerra de todos os tempos. Entretanto, havia uma coisa que noticiavam sem escrúpulos. As pessoas que consideravam indesejáveis, os foragidos. E qual noticia tinha mais importância que o paradeiro do indesejável número 1? Nenhuma, tinha certeza!

Mas o que fez Minerva ficar tão surpresa fora que não era somente Harry que estava na capa do Profeta Diário. Sua aluna Hermione Granger também estava. Os dois apareciam com as mãos unidas e enquanto Harry Potter olhava para os lados procurando alguém a vista, Hermione o olhava fixamente, o movimento da foto acabava no instante em que aparatavam. Deixando uma foto vazia.

A matéria dizia "Indesejável número 1 visto nas proximidades do sul da Inglaterra com a nascida trouxa Hermione Granger. Mais informações na página sete"

Seu coração se agitou. Não havia sinal do Weasley ali. Ela pensou que ele estaria com eles. Pensou também que muitas coisas ruins poderiam estar acontecendo. Ela ouvira boatos que estavam fugindo juntos. Mas ninguém sabia exatamente onde. E fazendo o quê.

Minerva suspirou pela segunda vez e desejou com todas as forças que os dois ficassem bem. Que tudo não acabasse de uma maneira trágica e cruel.

X

Pov's Neville.

Neville estava voltando da sua segunda detenção só naquela semana, seu olho ardia um pouco mas já estava conseguindo o abrir sem dificuldade e a cor roxo intenso se tornara mais branda, algo entre roxo claro e vermelho. O que doía mesmo eram as costelas, ele havia recebido um soco de um dos comensais e as costelas latejavam desde de manhã. Ele entrou no salão comunal da grifinória e sentou perto do fogo, o mesmo lugar que vira Harry, Rony e Hermione sentarem uma centena de vezes ao longos dos anos.

Sentia falta deles. Olhou para os lados e Gina Weasley fitava a lareira em um sofá perto dele.

_Noite, Gina! –Ele cumprimentou com um meio sorriso. Ela levantou seu olhar para o rosto dele.

_Preferia quando estava roxo. – Ela disse apontando para o olho de Neville. _ Agora está parecendo que se queimou em um caldeirão fervendo. Está horrível.

_Gentileza a sua, Ginny. – Ele falou sorrindo. Ela levantou os lábios muito brevemente em uma tentativa de sorriso. Estava deveras desanimada.

_O que houve?- Neville perguntou sem querer parecer curioso demais. Ela suspirou.

_Ele não virá. Você sabe, Harry...

_Por que diz isso? Ele é o líder da nossa armada sei que mandará algum reforço para o castelo cedo ou tarde. Ele sabe que pode contar conosco para o ajudar a fazer o que quer seja que Dumbledore mandou. – Ele falou com uma voz limpa e convicta.

_Você é muito ingênuo, Neville. – Os olhos dela voltaram pra lareira e Neville percebeu que estavam vermelhos tal quais as chamas. Ela havia chorado.

_Por que ele não viria? – Ele a desafiou.

_ Porque ele está com Hermione. Por isso. Ele nunca arriscaria a segurança dela vindo pra _cá. _Ela é nascida trouxa, se a pegarem aqui... Essa guerra é sobre isso não, é? Purificação de um sangue?

Neville a olhou sem palavras. Ele estava se lembrando de um dia há dois anos atrás quando vira Harry no maior desespero que já vira na vida.

Eles estavam no departamento de mistérios no ano em que a Armada de Dumbledore fora criada, e Hermione havia recebido um feitiço no peito e se encontrava desmaiada no chão. Harry ficava sussurrando coisas como "Que ela não morra." "A culpa será minha" "não, que ela não morra" sob o corpo da amiga, sem conseguir se concentrar. Neville começou a duvidar da sanidade do amigo seriamente quando viu a maneira como os olhos verde e descontraídos de Harry entraram em total pânico. Fora Neville que medira a pulsação de Hermione porque Harry não conseguia agir de forma coerente. Neville murmurou que "Ela está viva, Harry" e o amigo se transformou de tal forma que seus pés o levantaram do chão como se as forças o tivessem alcançado novamente.

Talvez Gina tivesse razão.

_Ele não arriscaria a segurança dela vindo aqui, mas isso não a impediria de tentar convencê-lo mesmo assim.

Pela primeira vez em toda conversa Gina emanava alguma espécie de satisfação e por causa disso falou um pouco sorridente.

_Ou talvez ele venha só! Imagino que se ele realmente teme pela segurança dela, não vá deixar ela vir junto, não é?

Neville franziu o cenho e fez movimentos de um lado pra o outro com seu rosto gordo e arredondando em sinal de negativa.

_Mas isso nunca a impediu de ir com ele antes. Ele pode até temer pela segurança dela, mas ele não conseguiria impedir que ela viesse. Você sabe, ele não conseguiria impedir nem Rony, nem ela.

Gina abriu os olhos em reação as últimas palavras de Neville e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas verdadeiras. Neville a olhou confuso porque não conseguia pensar no que havia dito de tão ofensivo. Rony e Hermione seguiam Harry em todas as missões que ele estivesse. Harry não conseguiria deixá-los de fora.

_Como você sabe que estão fugindo juntos? – Neville murmurou.

_O profeta diário conseguiu uma foto dos dois no sul da Inglaterra, o lugar estava realmente deserto e eles realmente estavam se escondendo de alguma coisa. E não, Rony não estava lá.

Ele ficou nervoso de repente com a notícia dos dois amigos fugindo em busca de algo, em busca de _realizar_ algo. Seu coração traçou um nó apertado e dolorido e ele atribuiu tal dor às costelas que latejavam há quase 10 horas. Gina ainda parecia chateada com algo, mas Neville se sentia mergulhado em um mar de esperança. Ter notícias deles só o fazia ter mais coragem para enfrentar o que quer que fosse, porque significava que mesmo longe Harry estava lutando tal qual eles ali em Hogwarts, ou até mais.

_Então resistiremos. Permaneceremos. A nossa luta não é somente por Harry. A nossa luta, é contra Voldemort. – Ele disse para que Gina entendesse que não poderia ser egoísta em uma guerra, que se Harry não fosse aparecer ali, ele tinha seus motivos e que mesmo que precisassem dele para vencer toda a guerra, ninguém deveria depender de sua presença para continuar lutando. Combatendo. Neville se levantou da poltrona de forma rápida e saiu pelo quadro da mulher Gorda para enfermaria, ele deveria estar inteiro para que pudesse continuar a lutar. Confiava em Harry, e confiava em Hermione também, sabia que ele faria o que fosse preciso para derrotar Você-sabe-quem e que ela faria o possível para que nada o atrapalhasse nesse caminho, Neville pensou que definitivamente um _"Petrifico Tottalus_" com seus onze anos era um argumento mais do que convincente.

X

Pov's Harry

Na primeira noite depois que Rony fora embora, Harry se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele se odiou sobremaneira porque pensava que a culpa era inteira dele. Não que Rony não o tivesse irritado, o provocado...Rony fizera tudo isso. Mas, o mínimo que Harry deveria fazer por todos os anos de amizade era tentar acalmá-lo, o obrigar a tirar o medalhão e um monte de outras coisas que Harry perguntava-se a todo instante.

"Deveria eu...?" ter ignorado as provocações? Pedido que ele ficasse? Pedido desculpas por ele estar ali no meio do nada junto dele? Deveria ter corrido atrás dele como Hermione fez?

Hermione.

Nada o fazia sentir mais culpa do que ela. Porque ela escolheu ficar. Não tacitamente com um mero aceno de pescoço, ela o fez de forma expressa. Com todas as letras "Não Ron, n-ós... nós prometemos que iríamos ficar". E quando Ron e ele brigavam e Harry gritou que via os dois conversando pelas costas dele, Hermione encheu seus olhos de lágrimas e disse que não tinha dito dessa maneira, que Harry não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Rony estava indo embora e ela preocupava-se com coisas como o que Harry estava sentindo.

E para seu horror, antes de dizer aquelas palavrinhas que assombravam Harry mais do que qualquer coisa (prometemos ficar. Com ponto final!), ela o olhou e ao invés de sentir nojo ou raiva tal qual Rony, suas sobrancelhas antes formando um arco de surpresa se tornaram suaves e Harry quase podia jurar que ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando, como se estivesse usando legimência.

Harry não esperava permanência, esperava que todos fossem embora, que acenariam a cabeça e o deixasse seguir só, como Gina fez. Como Gina sequer tentou insistir por mais de um minuto que iria com ele.

Mas Hermione disse que ia ficar, abriu seus lábios e as palavras saíram. E Quando ditas, quando colocadas pra fora, não podiam ser desditas, desfeitas, recolhidas. Por isso Ron sentenciou com "Ah, já entendi, você escolhe ficar com ele". Não havia espaço para arrependimento. Harry não fez mais nada depois disso.

_Nada._

Foram os olhos de Hermione, e seu ponto final quando disse que iria ficar que o paralisaram no chão, que adormeceram todo o seu corpo. Tinha um feitiço escudo ali, não tinha? Ele não percebeu porque não fora o feitiço que o impedia de agir, e sim as palavras de Hermione que dançavam ao redor de sua cabeça com toda aquela força de vontade bonita que ela tinha.

Quando o tempo passou, Harry sentia leves formigamentos em sua barriga como se fosse responsável por ela estar chorando. Porque ele a havia feito ficar. E se ela estava sofrendo era por culpa dele. Mas ele não havia pedido nada disso. Ao contrário, Rony havia pedido que ela fosse junto dele. E ela não foi, resolveu ficar com Harry aquele que nunca teve a coragem de sequer pedir que ela ficasse, que Ron ficasse.

E isso era o que o deixava mais confuso. Perplexo.

Hermione o deixara sem fala ou paralisado algumas vezes em sua vida. Ela que sabia de tudo, sabia exatamente o que Harry não esperava ouvir, o que o deixaria com os olhos meio chocados e a boca meio aberta em surpresa.

Dois foram os momentos que ela o pegara mais desprevenido. E isso era sem levar em consideração todos aqueles abraços repentinos e a sua mania de tocar em sua mão, em sua bochecha, em seu ombro, _nele._

Como se fosse natural, _certo_.

Ambos os momentos aconteceram em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. O primeiro fora quando ela pediu que ele a ensinasse Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas, "a preparasse para o que aconteceria lá fora", ele nunca imaginaria que ela via nele alguém que a pudesse ensinar lições. Hermione sempre fizera o tipo que conseguia levar a vida sozinha, independente. Então ela o olhou com seus olhos de cílios longos e castanho inteiro e pediu para que ele a ajudasse.

Entretanto, não fora o pedido que o fez ficar surpreso e paralisado, fora a maneira como ela encerrou a conversa. Ele havia ficado um pouco irritado pelos amigos acharem que ele seria capaz de ensinar alguém algo sobre magia, mas quando ela levantou seu queixo levemente e transitando entre paciente e impetuosa falou o nome de Voldemort pela primeira vez sem receios, nada poderia o deixar mais perplexo, e calmo.

A coragem dela o confortou. O deixou sem fala- é verdade-; mas o acalmou. Seu coração antes pulsante e vivo entrou em estado de anestesia e ele quase se viu sorrindo. Os pés pregaram no chão também e ele não sabia exatamente o que deveria falar, como deveria reconhecer a coragem de Hermione de falar o nome de Voldemort sem receio indicando que ela estaria na luta, que estaria firme.

Harry se lembra muito bem que quando conseguiu dizer boa noite e foi dormir, pensara que estava quase levitando, porque tudo era leve e brando. _Aceitável_. Até mesmo a ideia de um dia ter que lutar contra Voldemort e seus Comensais novamente.

A segunda vez, pra seu horror, não o trouxe aquela paz embaraçosa e morna, apesar de o deixar sem reação tal quais as palavras dançantes de Hermione quando decidiu que não iria embora com Ron.

A segunda vez aconteceu quando ele pensou que ela havia morrido.

Ir ao departamento de mistério em resgate de Sirius fora uma ideia rejeitada por Hermione desde o princípio, mas ele não a escutou, com sua teimosia e impulso resolveu ir. E ela o seguiu. Esqueceu sua intuição que dizia que ele estava errado, e o seguiu, leal e cegamente.

Quando estavam tentando fugir do departamento, assim que constataram que de fato, era uma armadilha, Hermione fora acertada no peito por um feitiço não-verbal de cor roxa. Ela caíra no chão e havia muito, muito sangue. Era de um vermelho cruel que lhe deixava enojado. Jamais conseguiu olhar o vermelho novamente sem lembrar-se do vermelho cruel do sangue de Hermione.

Harry sentiu o tempo indo mais lento, perdendo seu compasso. Sentiu que Hermione caía em queda livre ao chão muito devagar, sentiu que a velocidade fora reduzida a quase zero quando a surpresa no rosto de Hermione se tornara vazia quando seus olhos fecharam em desmaio.

Ele jurava que ela estava morta.

E isso mudou tudo.

Porque ele percebeu que jamais conseguiria sobreviver com a culpa da morte dela sobre os ombros. Com o fantasma de todas as coisas que ele poderia ter dito a ela por ser uma boa amiga, uma boa companheira.

Um som meio agudo ecoou em seus ouvidos e ele de repente estava ouvindo todas as palavras que Hermione já dissera a ele na vida "Você é um grande bruxo, Harry"; "Não perceba isso como uma crítica, mas... você tem meio que uma mania de querer salvar as pessoas"; "É claro que o beijo de Harry é mais do que satisfatório"; "Harry" "E se for uma armadilha?" "Nós queremos saber como realmente é enfrentar Vol-Voldemort".

Ele não conseguia se concentrar, a voz dela era muito alta em seus ouvidos. E ele só fazia implorar pra que ela não estivesse morta. Ele mesmo ficava sussurrando coisas sobre o corpo dela e não tinha a lembrança de como havia chegado no chão ao seu lado tão rápido.

Ela estava empapada de sangue e os olhos ainda estavam fechados. Merda, os olhos estavam fechados! Essa era a sua maior dor. Não conseguia checar com ela se estava bem com aquelas conversas silenciosas que tinham pelos olhares.

"Faça com que ela não morra."- repetia em desespero. "Se ela morrer a culpa é minha". Neville se juntou a eles e parecia ferido também, mas Harry encontrava-se em estado de dormência. O tempo parecia não passar e ele sequer viu quando Neville colocou a mão sobre o pulso de Hermione procurando saber se ainda estava viva.

Harry só lembra do amigo lhe murmurando algumas palavras que ele demorou a entender a princípio. Fora algo como "Ela tem pulso, Harry, ela está viva".

Quando não só o som mas a compreensão das palavras de Neville chegara aos seus ouvidos, Harry dera um pulo repentino e começou a respirar novamente, ele começara a viver, como um ressurgimento de pura glória. Porque tudo nele parecia morto a segundos atrás. Ele só queria sorrir e sorrir e agradecer a sabe-se lá quem por ela estar viva. A sala ao seu redor tomou forma novamente, bem como o que deveria fazer em seguida, como deveria tirar todos dali, como gostaria de poder ouvir novamente a voz de Hermione em seu ouvido dizendo aquelas frases cheias de atenção.

Então ele percebeu, e o estalo que se fez em sua mente o fez cambalear para o lado quando percebeu a dimensão do que sentia.

_Sentia_. Sim, _sentia_.

Porque Harry percebeu naquele misero segundo quando toda a vida voltara ao seu peito que a paz embaraçosa e morna que sentia quando Hermione o pegava de surpresa, ou a paralisia e a falta de sentidos que ela o proporcionava era porque ele tinha _sentimentos_ por ela. Sentimentos que ultrapassava todo o carinho fraternal de melhores amigos.

E isso o assombrou. O perseguiu.

Daquele jeito terrível que sentimentos que não podem ser sentidos perseguem.

Mas quando Sirius morrera, quando ele sentiu a morte novamente não conseguia imaginar um mundo em que Hermione morresse também por sua causa, e por isso, preferiu que o tempo levasse todos os sentimentos, que o esquecimento tomasse conta de seu peito. E assim o foi.

_Até_ ela dizer que ficaria com ele.

Até Ron ir embora de raiva.

Até as palavras de Hermione dançarem ao redor dos seus ouvidos.

Então ele se sentiu paralisado novamente, perplexo, com a sensação terrível de paz embaraçosa. Ele se lembrou de Hermione no chão do departamento de mistérios enquanto ele pensava que ela estava morta. Lembrou-se quando percebera que gostava dela.

Mas agora, ele tinha Ginny, não tinha? E sentia, definitivamente, algo real por ela, e sabia que Hermione sentia o mesmo por Ron.

Então isso só podia ser sandice. Coisa de gente que estava só demais. Eram só ele e ela na barraca o tempo inteiro. Isso não poderia ser algo saudável.

Depois que eles conversaram e voltaram a se falar normalmente no dia que ela o serviu um chá com gotas de limão e pôs sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele, ele percebeu que valia muito ter Hermione como amiga e que deveria ser assim.

_Harry e Hermione, amigos. _

E só.

Ele a olhou sentada na vigia com uma trança bonita deitada sobre o seu lado esquerdo. A trança estava meio solta, então ele via alguns fios saindo para o rosto da amiga. Ele sentou ao seu lado. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos.

Droga, ela tinha chorado e seu peito se encheu de culpa. Mais uma vez.

_Desculpe. – Ele disse.

_Você precisa parar de se desculpar.

_Eu realmente não queria nada disso, Hermione. Eu nunca escolhi nada disso pra mim. Não posso fazer o mesmo com você e te colocar nessa comigo.

_Mas essa é justamente a questão. Você não teve escolha. Mas eu tenho. E eu escolho você.

"E eu escolho você".

Ele ficou parado ali, meio idiota, meio sem jeito. De novo. Ainda ouvindo as palavras ecoando e ecoando em sua mente.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas resolveu fitar um ponto no chão, ela o olhou, o examinando e soltou uma risada pelo nariz. Tirou a trança do lado do corpo e a colocou para trás. Ele viu no canto do olho a forma como fora lindamente delicada ao fazer isso.

Ele xingou um palavrão em sua mente.

Definitivamente, se convencer de que não estava gostando dela ia ser mais difícil do que pensara.

X

Pov's Rony

Ron Estava muito preocupado com sua família. Com o que podia estar acontecendo a eles. Por isso, quando conseguiu chegar ao chalé de conchas onde Gui morava sentiu um alívio imediato quando soube que todos estavam bem.

E ele percebeu que a única pessoa que realmente não estava bem, era ele próprio.

A última discussão com seus amigos se repetia em sua mente, os gritos de Hermione ecoando enquanto ele fugia, em fúria. Ela e Harry se amavam, não se amavam? Só podiam se amar. Senão ela não tinha ficado, Diabos.

Por que ela havia ficado?

Ron sempre se sentiu excluído em sua família, sua mãe ansiava por uma menina, ele sempre fora escanteado . Até Harry chegar, Harry preferira ele à Draco Malfoy como amigo.

Harry era um bom amigo. Ele não tomaria Hermione dele, não é?

Hermione nunca fora sua primeira opção. Isso era fato. Ela o irritava com suas manias de estudo, com o fato de preocupar-se demais, com todos aqueles choros. Ela era uma mescla de racionalidade pura e sensibilidade. Ele se irritava como ela era uma garota e ainda sim era muito melhor que ele em todas as matérias.

Todos os rótulos que um gênero pode impor, ela conseguia simplesmente contrariar. Tinha capacidade de liderar, era melhor do que todos os seus amigos em feitiços, não se preocupava tanto com a aparência. E tantas outras coisas que Ron ficava com o estômago embrulhando só de pensar. Mas, de todas as coisas que Ron mais sentia ciúmes, era sem dúvida como toda a independência que ela tinha, como toda a racionalidade se tornava pó quando a questão era Harry.

Ron lembra bem que ao longo de toda a sua vida, os bons conselhos, os sorrisos, a amabilidades, o carinho, eram somente de Harry. Para Ron restavam os olhares indignados, a raiva, a mágoa. Ela sempre parecia magoada com ele. ( Mas que besteira, só porque ele dizia à ela o quanto ela era irritante...).

Ah, e tinha uma parte muito _pior. _Ron detestava como Hermione sempre era melhor que ele em tudo, em como ela rompia todas as barreiras que o gênero feminino impunha (mulher de verdade deveria ser delicada e bonita. Como sua mãe, e Gina.) com suas habilidades de liderança e seu tom de voz mandão. Mas então, era só Harry lhe dizer o que fazer, que ela fazia. E ás vezes os pedidos eram dispensados porque ela já sabia o que ele precisava, e fazia mesmo sem este a pedir.

Ela tinha um senso de direção maravilhoso, mas abria mão disso para que Harry liderasse, como se a sua submissão fosse a prova do seu respeito por ele. E ele, com todo a gentileza ouvia ela sempre. Ela estava tão perto dele o tempo todo que ao passo que dava a liderança à ele sem receios, ele a pedia conselhos e palavras para que tudo pudesse funcionar melhor.

Ah não era nem preciso lembrar que viver quase sete anos com isso e perceber ao longo do caminho que o fato de a achar irritante era na verdade, sua paixão por ela, tornava as coisas _muito piores_.

Merda. Eles deviam estar juntos agora.

Ron sabia que só precisava sair do caminho dos dois para que pudessem ficar juntos. Harry estava tão perdido quanto os seus anões de Jardim no dia que Fred e Jorge o azararam com um feitiço de visão.

Mas que tipo de amigo era ele que os deixa quando mais precisam? Que tipo de namorado Hermione achava que ele iria ser, aquele que a ignorou e foi embora mesmo com os gritos dela de "pare"?

Ele fechou os olhos com força sob a cama do quarto de hóspedes de Gui. A casa era muito bonita, e o mar faziam as coisas mais especiais. Ron pensou que gostaria de trocar de vida com Gui. Que talvez todo aquele peso e culpa – sim, culpa, porque ele havia abandonado seus amigos e aquilo o deixava sem ar- que ele sentia a cada segundo pudesse ser de outra pessoa e ele seria dono daquela casa, de uma mulher bonita como Fleur e estaria em paz mesmo que estivessem no meio da guerra. Ron sabia que o amor fazia isso com as pessoas, dava uma sensação de segurança e conforto mesmo em meio aos tempos mais nefastos.

Ron se lembrou do olhar apaixonado de Fleur, de como era completamente ilógico tudo o que ela sentiu por seu irmão. Ela desconsiderava o que achava mais importante para ficar com ele. Mesmo com as cicatrizes lhe cobrindo o rosto, ela esquecia da sua aparência e fazia de Gui sua maior exceção.

Ron xingou baixinho depois porque se lembrou novamente de _alguém _que fazia a mesma coisa. Abrir mão do que achava mais importante para ficar com _outro alguém_ até o fim.

Fim.

Ele arregalou os olhos exasperado e um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Um pensamento muito óbvio mas que ele com toda a sua burrice não havia percebido ainda. Harry e Hermione poderiam morrer. E morrer quer dizer ir para sempre. E ir para sempre quer dizer que Ron jamais os poderia ver novamente. E isso doeu e doeu e fez seu peito arder como se o medalhão ainda estivesse ali. Ele faria de tudo para não vê-los mortos.

_Merda_. Estava na hora de voltar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ** Amei escrever o capítulo apesar de achar ele bem grande. tem quase o dobro do tamanho do outro. Amo fazer outros pontos de vista e adorei escrever a Minerva e o Nevile, adoro os personagens!

Tem um pequeno ponto nesse cap. que se parece muito com algo de capítulos anteriores, vou fazer as devidas correlações no futuro. :D

o próximo cap. é um dos meus favoritos. O motivo da demora também foi esse, porque eu tava planejando o próximo. Então, se você gostou desse capitulo, comenta, deixa sua review que é mais do que incentivo pra o próximo sair bem rapidinho. O próximo é só Harry e Hermione sendo lindos (ou não, alguém pode acabar chegando, não sei kk); E estamos próximos do ponto central da fic que é o Obliviate. Espero não ter falado demais. kkk Enfim, review, review!

À todos que comentaram, eu fiquei muito feliz!

Vihtoria, que é linda de mais e minha nova amiga desse mundo, adoro tuas reviwes, muher!

Luisa, Mrs Granger Potter, Luana Evans, muito obrigada por terem comentado! Vocês não imaginam a força que dão!

Thaizy, obrigada pelo elogio, mas minha maior preocupação é a falta de uma beta, é sempre melhor quando a gente tem alguém corrigindo né? Mas, que bom que tu gostou!


End file.
